voreinteractivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Races, Groups and Unnamed Characters.
Races Fairies Small flying creatures, so far only Kytessa has appeared and she's a six inch tall woman of a slender build, who also happens to be quite good at magic and has an appetite well beyond what could be expected of someone her size. If she's representative for fairies in general or not is the question though, she claims to be a nature fairy, but if that's a profession or a type of fairy is unknown as well. Goblins Not much knows so far other than than that they are small and disliked enough to be captured and sold as common fooditems in the city/market. Since they havent been made extinct one can presume that they reproduce quite well. Humans Well known spiecies, usually between 5 and 6 & 1/2 foot tall and in the weight range of 100 to 230 pounds, depending on build, males tend to be a little larger and stronger than the females. They like building cities and such, quite warlike. Though despite these soicial tendencies there are plenty of strive for personal gain and power amongst them. So perhaps not surprising that magic weilders and predators re common enough, traits much more common in the female half. Trolls Usually huge bulking creatures, not usually as dumb as common stories makes them out to be, a lot of what can be said about them really comes down to what type of troll you are talking about, some are very solidiary, others are quite social, some like cities, some prefer rural settings and others still live off the land and might even have a prefered type of landscape. Common for nearly all of them though is that they have developed an appearance, most noticable skin colour for their environment. Type of trolls: *City trolls. Are social trolls that prefer to live in the human cities, as an adaption to this they have grown quite small in order to fit. They also tend to have a prefered type of city, so the ones that live in cities of stone are grey as the granite they are built of (Ménumbâh, grey city troll), while others of say cities of red brick would have adapted that colour and might differ in some ways. Ménumbâhs are known to be around three meters tall (10 feet) and even the lanky ones are quite trim by human standards. *Forest trolls *Mountian Trolls. (Bergahtroll, is their name and possibly from where humans have gotten the "troll" part for their name of these creatures.) The largest troll spiecies, they have the quirk of not really stopping growing, they are fairly social when young and not that big, but as they outgrow their caves and dwellings beneath the mountains they become more of a loner type, often sitting enjoying the view and getting mistaken for big bolders, or in rare cases hillsides. They don't grow old per say, just big. *River Trolls. Deep blue to somewhat murky in colour, more slender than other trolls as they spend much time, perhaps most of it in water, rivers and lakes, but sometimes the ocean as well. Eitehr they can hold their breath for very long, or they can breathe under water. Groups Druids of the Grove Lives at the edge of the city, possiby in the forest outside. are known to house skilled healers and not be the most social of people. Followers of Hela Have a large temple atop the Hallowed Hill, Hela being some godess of healing or such, for being healers the followers doesn't seem to be the most helpful lot, but will help if you've got the coin. Like all sects it has a hierachy at the bottom novices and then acolytes and ending with Daughters, between ther is at least one rank of priesthood, but probably more. If you want to get healed from having gotten yourself digesten, then it is a Daughter you really want. Market performers There seemes to be several groups of various performers. So far an all female group dressed in red have been encountered, it seems to consist of six girls doing acrobatics and tricks and one magician doing magic shows and story tellings. The six seemed to be dressed in loose soft pants that went to the knee and were tied to the hip, as well as a short tight top, with a short, shortsleeved vest on top, designed to be too small to close up front. There has also been sightings of a similarly dressed group, a girl on high stilts and purple clothes with black stripes. Unnamed Characters Game saleswoman Redheaded red performer Black haired red performer Redheaed magician that is one of the red performers